


Haphazardly Fastened

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Kink, M/M, Mentioned Seokjin, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts - Freeform, bts weight gain, chubby namjoon, feedee namjoon, feeder yoongi, kpop weight gain, namgi, sugamon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Namjoon is stuffed by Yoongi. That's pretty much it





	Haphazardly Fastened

Yoongi had been helping Namjoon gain since they started dating. Yoongi was very straightforward with him, and explained exactly what he wanted in the sexual aspect of this relationship. Namjoon, being the open person he is, was glad to try it out for Yoongi's sake. He had ended up liking it as well, and had stuffing sessions whenever possible. Namjoon used to be a lean 148 pounds, and now, thanks to Yoongi, was now a whopping 212 pounds. His tummy was big and fluffy, his thighs squishy and strong, his chest puffy and soft. His cheeks had rounded out, and his chin had softly doubled. Yoongi loved every second of it. Namjoon was currently dressed in a button up that fit him fine maybe 20 pounds ago. The buttons were strained, pushed to the limit, and ready to pop. His jeans were close to splitting, the zipper unable to go up, but the button barely fastened, was barely surviving. His love handles hung over the waistband. His belt was fastened around the jeans, impossibly tight. He sat on his bed, waiting for Yoongi. Yoongi soon arrived with platters of both food and drink. There were chocolate mixtures of liquid, soda, and whole milk. There was so much food, and Namjoon was so excited, he couldn't decide which one he wanted first.  
Yoongi looked at him with lustful eyes, and picked up a box of pizza.   
"Open wide, Joon." Yoongi brought the first slice to Namjoon's mouth, Namjoon finishing it quickly. Yoongi smirked, and lifted another slice to him. This continued until they had finished two boxes of the stuff. Yoongi patted Namjoon's tummy, jiggling in response.   
"You're doing so good, Joonie. So good for me." Yoongi cajoled Namjoon, and picked up a tray of lasagna. He then fed it to Namjoon, with more care than the pizza, and a little more time in between slices as they were so large. Yoongi was positioned on top of Namjoon, occasionally planting a kiss on the top of his belly between slices. Namjoon would moan every time Yoongi would bring a hand to the bottom of his belly, teasing him. Namjoon was beginning to get full. He polished off the tray, and Yoongi brought a cake up to his mouth, the slices practically forced down Namjoon's throat. The cake was moist and delicious. The frosting added a certain appeal to everything, making it easier to slide down to his tummy. He finished that, as well.   
Yoongi leaned down and kissed him, tasting the chocolate.  
"Thirsty?" Namjoon nodded enthusiastically. Yoongi reached for the jug of milk, and poured it down Namjoon's throat. The cool liquid of the milk was a nice contrast. Namjoon writhed on the bed.  
"Yoongi, I'm too full. I don't think I can handle anymore." Namjoon rested his hands delicately on his stuffed tummy.   
"I know you can, just a little more, Joon." Yoongi kissed him and brought a cupcake to his mouth. Namjoon reluctantly began chewing, the cupcakes gooey and tasty. Yoongi brought a hand down to Namjoon's stomach and began massaging it. Namjoon seemed to feel better, and Yoongi continued both his ministrations and his feeding. Ten cupcakes later, a Namjoon stopped him.  
"Really. I'm so full, I can't handle another bite." Namjoon looked pitiful, his stomach tinted pink, as the fabric of the shirt was now transparent, and his tummy rock hard minus the flab that rested on it. Yoongi understood, and was willing to make a deal.   
"Look, Joon. If you can handle ten more cupcakes we can stop, but if not, I'm going to make you drink everything here." He motioned to the ice cream tubs and chocolate drinks beside the sodas.   
"Y-yeah, okay. I can do that." Namjoon prepared himself. He picked up a cupcake, and resumed eating. His pace was slow, but he ate each one with a passion. Each flavor of the frosting complimented the dough of the pastry. Only eight later, Namjoon couldn't handle any more. He stopped. Yoongi looked over to him.  
"Just a little more, you only need to have two more, Joon." Yoongi picked them up and shoved them into Namjoon's mouth. Namjoon swallowed, huffing. The buttons on his shirt popped. Yoongi looked at him lustfully.   
"Namjoon, since you couldn't finish it by yourself, you know what I'm going to do." Yoongi carried the remnants of the food into the kitchen, leaving Namjoon writhing in the bed. He returned with multiple jugs of chocolate colored liquid. Yoongi had mixed the ice cream and the gain shakes together, along with the jug of milk. Yoongi bounded over to him, forcing the drink into his mouth, massaging his tummy.   
"Remember, just snap if you can't handle it and I'll stop." Yoongi rubbed his stomach comfortingly, and continued pouring the liquid down his throat. Yoongi could practically see Namjoon's stomach stretching to accommodate for the drink with each gulp Namjoon took. Namjoon finished the jug of the chocolate mixture, and gasped for air.   
"Another one." Yoongi looked at Namjoon incredulously, unsure of how he could be making such a terrible reference at this point and time. Namjoon chuckled, and Yoongi decided to shut him up with the 2 liter of Coke. It seemed to fill up his tummy twice as fast. The buttons on his jeans broke, his belt snapping open in retaliation. He finished it, Yoongi massaging his tummy with both hands now. Namjoon moaned at the relief he felt.   
"I really did eat a lot, didn't I?" It it wasn't obvious enough, another button popped off of his too tight button up.   
"Yeah, you did really well, Joon. I love you" he kissed Namjoon, while continuing his ministrations.   
"It's really too bad, though. I actually like those jeans." Namjoon pouted, and Yoongi softly chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again.


End file.
